valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Squad 422
Squad 422, also known as , is a unit of the Gallian Army and the protagonists of Valkyria Chronicles 3. It is a penal military unit composed of deserters, criminals and military offenders whose real names are erased from the records and referred to instead by numbers (hence their nickname). Some, on the other hand, were recruited into the Squad after being guaranteed a generous compensation. Despite being used by the Gallian military to take on the dirty work and most dangerous missions that neither the Regular Army nor Militia will do, the 422nd is nevertheless up to the task, exemplified by their motto, "Altaha Abilia" ("Always Ready" in Latin). Members Squad Commander *No.07 Kurt Irving Tank Crew *No.06 Gusurg *No.63 Carisa Contzen 'Members' 'Other' *Ramsey Crowe Major (Unrecorded) Accomplishments *Repelling the Scouts at Vasel *The 72-Hour Battle *Escort Cardinal Borgia (failed) *Liberation at Yuell *The Echidna Repelled at Mellvere *Evacuation at Borger Bridge (failed) *Assassination of Maximillian (failed) *The Northern Gallia Recapture Operation *Battle at Naggiar Plains *Rescue at Borger Bridge *Operation Maiden's Shield (recorded prior returning to the army) *Destruction of the Hammer of the Valkyrur Base HQ Camp ''' Commander Cabin' There is no certain gameplay following this cabin, other than it only holds residence for the squad captain, which the current resident is 2nd Lieutenant Kurt Irving himself. While off duty, Kurt would utilize his cabin time to strategize for future missions, self-meditate through new problems and experiment with new seasonings for cooking. ' Briefing Camp' In the storyline, the briefing camp is where an operation brief of the next story mission or event is being commenced. It serves as the exit stage in the gameplay. After finishing browsing around the base camps, selecting the briefing camp takes you back to the map for the next mission. The briefing camp is the large armored trailer, located at southeast part of the headquarters menu. ' Training Grounds' It is located on the south-eastern side of the HQ camp. This is where you can modify your squad using the EXP points earned from each mission. leveling up, assign leaders, modify equipment and potentials, and reassign units to another class. Training a class to a certain level will yield new orders. ' Provisions Camp' Located on north-eastern part of the HQ map, Carisa will sell new weapons and tank parts to the squad as her lively business. You can spend the earned per mission to develop and upgrade new weapons, accessories, and tank parts. Weapons, armors, and tank parts can be developed and upgraded here. The tank can also be repaired here if destroyed in the previous mission. There are options to change equipment or modify vehicle configuration as well. ' Squad Tents' The squad tents are the cabin rooms for the Squad 422 members, located north of the HQ camp. You can view your progress throughout the game namely character profiles, view previous tutorials, medal collection, newspapers and renaming your squad tank. 'Tank Base''' Located at the north part of the HQ camp, this menu customizes the squad tank for the correct vehicle-type and parts for the next mission. Trivia *Squad 422 might be a reference to the real-life 442nd Infantry Regiment of the United States Army, the highest decorated regiment of the US Army consisting entirely of Japanese-American soldiers. The unit was created in an attempt to prove their loyalty to the United States and were given dangerous missions. *Despite the fact that customizable tanks are designed by Gallia after the Imperial invasion, Squad 422's tank seems much more customizable than the Post-invasion tanks. *As stated in a Japanese gameplay, a squad 422's member will call another by name instead of by number if they accept each other as squadmates. *Of the entire squad, Kurt is the only officer, a 2nd Lieutenant, therefore he became the squad commander almost immediately after being sent there. (Margit is also a 2nd Lieutenant but shows up later.) However, the Nameless also have the custom whereby members indirectly 'vote' on the leader, Nameless members will not take orders from a leader whom they do not approve of. *Squad 422 might be inspired by the French Foreign Legion as they take on the most dangerous missions that the regular army will not take. Also noted, the French Foreign Legion consisted of, both native and foreign, nationals ranging from normal citizens, ex-military personnel, and criminals. Like Squad 422, the French Foreign Legion were an expendable army. Gallery Squad422.jpg| Squad422.png| VC3CA 422 1.jpg VC3CA 422 2.jpg Squad422 initial members.jpg|The members of Squad 422 when Kurt first joined KIA Nameless.jpg|Riela with some Nameless members who were presumably KIA before the events of VC3 KIA Nameless1.jpg|Imca with some other Nameless members VC3CA 422 3.jpg VC3CA 422 4.jpg 1286504102552.jpg|The previous Squad Commander of 422 died in Riela's arms VC3OVA Nameless.png|Squad 422 in Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Category:Squad 422 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Squads Category:Gallian Army